All That Jazz
by Gmanz33
Summary: When Sakura throws a party at an abandoned mansion, things get crazy. Hook-ups and murder just end up proving that this mansion, isnt really abandoned. ShikXTem, more future couple possible.


To celebrate the end of the chonin examinations, Haruna Sakura decides to have a party at an abandoned mansion that she has disguised as her own house. She calls in Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Temari, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru for the party, and they all say that they will be right there.

Half an hour later, everyone shows up, counting a couple extra people. "Hello Kakashi," Sakura greets him happily "who are these other people?"

"To my right, is Gai, the leader of Team Gai," Kakashi smiles broadly "and over here is Jaraiya, who will hopefully be Naruto's teacher soon."

"Oh, well," Sakura smiles nervously, "nice of you to come."

As Jaraiya and Gai start to introduce themselves to everyone else in the house, Sakura catches glimpse of Temari walking upstairs with Shikamaru. "What are you talking about," Temari says giggling, "You're such a liar!" They continue walking up stairs bickering and laughing when Temari leans in for a kiss. Shikamaru holds his finger up to her lips and whispers some words that Sakura cant quite make out. Temari smiles seductively, and then they both speed up the stairs headed for the nearest bedroom.

Sakura cant help but laugh, she knows that there is going to be more of that stuff tonight. She thinks about following them up the stairs, but decides against it. She would want her privacy, instead, she moved her attention to Kakashi and Naruto who were sitting there on the couch laughing their asses off together.

He can barely see anything through his little peep hole, but hear can hear everything perfectly. He shifts over to the side and looks into the hallway through another hole to see a brown-haired boy and a blonde girl brushing up against each other in front of the bedroom door. The boy pulls away from their kiss and brings his hand down the girls waist and right over her crotch. "Oh, Shikamaru" the girl says quietly. Shikamaru begins to rub faster, causing the girls body to spasm orgasmically. He runs his hand down again, except this time opening her zipper and sliding two of his fingers into the opening.

The girl opens the door and they both disappear out of sight into the bedroom, and as the man moves to his other peep-hole, he spins his knifes in each of his hands, eagerly awaiting for the right time. Shikamaru pushes the girl onto the bed and lies on his side right next to her, his hand still in her pants. His hand starts to move in and out fast and obviously hard, and the girl starts panting loud. "Shut up Temari," Shikamaru whispers hastily.

Shikamaru stands up and takes off his shirt, throwing it only feet away from where the man is standing. Shikamaru leans onto the foot of the bed and starts to tug down Temari's pants, leaving her in just her shirt, and panies that have been shoved to the side. Shikamaru crawls up in between her legs, undoing his pants as he moves up her body. He slams a hot kiss right onto her and she kisses back. He pulls down his boxers with his open hand, as his other hand rubs Temari's perfect boobs, occasionally slipping under the shirt for a good feel. In one powerful thrust, he shoves into her and she gasps loud.

He starts to pump her harder and harder until she flips him over and gets on top of him. She pulsates up and down, ripping off her shirt as she does so. Shikamaru puts his head back, and the man in the walls uses his opportunity. He opens his secret door and stands behind the bobbing Temari, staring wildly and crazily. He grips one of his knives tight and approaches Temari. He quickly thrusts the knife into the back of her head, as he shoves the other one in between Shikamaru's legs. Temari instantly falls backward, just nearly missing the man, and Shikamaru screams out of pain. His blood is pouring out all over the sheets, and the crazy man just stands there clueless. Shikamaru jerks his head up and the man is gone. Shikamaru tries to sit up, but it hurts to much, so just as he begins to scream again, he hears and crack, then a thump. He screams as loud as he can, but in the first two second of his scream, the man shoves his knife straight down Shikamaru's throat, squirting blood everywhere. With a line of Shikamaru's blood on his face, the crazy man walks out of the room, leaving both of the knives in the dead boy, and Temari laying dead on the ground.

I've never done any of these stories before, so please be brutally honest with me, there will be more, just give me some time. Possibly more hook-ups...

To be continued


End file.
